


Loving You Ain't Easy

by shadyplots



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots
Summary: super short one-shot





	Loving You Ain't Easy

Rita strode into Vaughn's office, turning off the blaring Matchbox Twenty album as she took a seat in one of the swivel chairs. Vaughn, hearing the change, looked up at the unwelcome interruption. 

"Darling, I love you, but please don't turn off Rob Thomas when I'm- oh?" 

His eyes twitched up with interest, to meet those fixed on him. "This better be important, Rita."

Rita pushed a stack of paperwork across the desk, to which he barely spared a glance. "Well, what is it?" He asked. "Are sales down? More incidences of violent behaviour? C'mon, give me something. You know I'm too busy to read your reports." He slid his seat closer, Rita recoiling into hers. "Did you kill Liv Moore?"

Rita looked sort of affronted at his suggestion, momentarily wiping the grin from her father's face. "Just- just joking, Rita." He may have had no boundaries but he feared nothing more than getting on the wrong side of his daughter's wrath. 

"It's not like I have a soft spot for the girl." Rita finally said, silently and carefully calculating what to say. "But don't you think it's useful having someone so close to dear Major? Make sure he doesn't-" She looked off dreamily into the distance. "... slip up?" Rita purred the last words, sure she'd get her own way, but Vaughn just laughed. 

"From what I've heard, you're already pretty close to our Chaos Killer." Rita scowled, and her eyes flashed devilishly. Vaughn decided to change tack. "Enough about that. What is it?" He gestured to the papers, still untouched in front of him. 

"Another trivial sponsor deal." Rita stood up. "I'm sure you'll find it very engaging. Oh, and Dad? For your information - I broke it off with Major weeks ago." 

* * *

 "I can't believe Major!" Liv whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure behind her. "I shouldn't. This isn't something I can say out loud, even if you are asleep." She glanced over at Gilda, who lay bathed in the golden glow of the sunset. Her hair glimmered in the light, and fanned out all over the white pillow. Then, she stirred, murmuring something under her breath. 

"Gilda? I'm sorry I woke you, it's just... I found out Major wants to pick things up with me, and I still haven't told him about us-" She registered the confused look in Gilda's tired eyes. "Nevermind about me. I'll let you wake up before I bother you with my problems."

"No, don't worry!" Gilda put both her hands on Liv's pale arm, and pulled her closer across the mattress. "I'll listen. And tell me, how did your fiance ever think _you_ were straight?" 

 


End file.
